The natural history of sleep apnea syndrome is not known. In this study, 250 patients with this diagnosis will be surveyed to assess the course of their disease, complications, and mortality and treatment received. 60 of these patients with ineffective treatment will be recruited for follow-up in the CRC. These studies will answer the question what happens to untreated sleep apnea. Ancillary information regarding mortality and cardiovascular disease will be the basis for new grant applications & more extensive studies of this cohort.